about that sunshine
by vapanalley
Summary: Raphael visits the little church at the corner every Sunday, and every night on the anniversary of his death.


_Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments Trilogy belongs to Cassandra Clare._

**

* * *

**

-About that Sunshine-

"Doesn't that boy over there look very much like Raphael?"

"Abel_,_ it's been _sesenta _year's since he's been seen. It can't be him."

"I know it's wishful thinking but today was the day that he went missing…don't you miss him?"

"I think about him _muchas veces. _Everyday, Raphael is always on my mind. Never doubt that. But that boy looks to be barely fourteen."

"…"

"We're nearly eighty and our brother would have been too if he was still alive. You heard the rumors."

"Margaret, you don't believe in all those rumors about vampires in New York do you? That's silly superstition. Besides, you said they can't come into churches and yet there he is."

"_Exactamente_. It can't be him. That's not Raphael. He wears a cross."

"I'm going to go talk to him."

"You do that Abel. I'll be right here with the family. Raphael's spirit needs to be kept company on this day you know. "

"Why do you say that like you're giving me permission?"

"Because you asked, so I answered."

**

* * *

**

"_Hola_."

"_Hola_."

"Are you praying for someone today?"

"Not particularly. I'm just here to say a prayer or two for my family when I can."

"I'm here with my family. We're praying for my brother that went missing seventy years back. That's my sister over there, at the other side of the church. Next to her are my wife and my two _ninos_. They're all grown up now."

"They look very respectable. You're children."

"Haha, thank you. They were against us coming today but Margaret and I convinced them! They don't like this part of the city. You know, my brother would have been eighty-five in November. November 17th. He would have laughed so much at being so senile."

"Oh. I'm sure he would have. No offense meant. Do you know what happened?"

"None taken. He disappeared somewhere around here. It was at night and his body was never found but there was a lot of blood so we come at night to remember him. We come to this church every year in his honor."

"Ah. That's a long time."

"We loved him dearly. Between you and me, I think he was Margaret's favorite brother. You said you pray for your family too. Why?"

"I have a big family. I'm not sure their too fond of me but they're all I've got. So I come here when I have the time and say a prayer or two. It's soothing here, no? Peaceful. Hard to find in New York."

"I know what you mean. My _ninos_ are running around being adults. But now that they're grown up it feels a little like my time has passed and I'm an old artifact in some corner gathering dust and listening in on their conversations. Family is such a complicated thing."

"I've done some things I'm not proud of for the sake of my family. Do you think I did right?"

"It was for you're family. Not everything you do in life will be right. But sometimes, you have to look beyond what was done and look at the intentions. Maybe it didn't look so good in action but the thought was there. Maybe you won't screw up so badly next time. You'll see. Not everything can be faeries and sunshine in this life."

"It's hard. I'm not fond of faeries and how is sunshine related to this?"

"Yes. Oh, well it was just in the passing. But someday…you'll see that it's _how_ you see something that matters."

"…"

"I sound like an old man caught in his own ramblings, don't I?"

"Go on. I want to hear the rest."

"Well, The Lord gave us _sight _but what we see is what we chose so see. We can chose to ignore a lot of things or we can chose to see all the bad things in the world. He let us see the light but we have to interpret what that light is. A lot of the times we end up lying to ourselves but that's just what we are. We're human."

"You are wise, Abel."

"Not really."

"You are too modest. You've really helped to ease my mind today. You've given me a lot to think about too. I should be going."

"_Adios_, _nino_. You take care."

"I will. You take care too. Someone else's mind might like to be eased by you're 'ramblings'. _Adios_."

* * *

"How did it go?"

"He's a good kid. He was praying for his family here and he has a sense of humor too."

"He seemed like a good boy. He does remind me of Raphael, even though I know it's not him. All dark hair and big eyes, almost like a girl. We used to laugh didn't we? Good times…"

"…"

"Abel? What's wrong?"

"He called me by name but I never introduced myself."


End file.
